When we meet again
by thebloodlust23
Summary: Winnie visits the spring and drink's but will Jesse come back for her? Read and find out.


A TUCK EVERLASTING FANFICTION

BASED ON THE MOVIE

A/N OK SO A WHILE BACK I WATCHED THE MOVIE AND LOVED IT BUT HATED THE WAY IT ENDED SO NOW IM WIRITNG THIS. MY FIRST STRAIGHT FIC.

WHEN WE MEET AGAIN

Winnie sat looking at the water in the small pool and she ran and hand gently over the water barley touching it. So many questions were running through her head. Will Jesse come back for me like he promised? Will he still love me if he comes back? Will his family remember me? She didn't want to think about it anymore she just did what she felt like she needed to do. She stood up and walked away. Over the next 3 weeks she went back every day but never could make up her mind. One day she went back and started her normal routine she stared at the little pool of water and ran her hand through it and finally she did what felt right she cupped her hand's and drank. She kept cupping her hands and drinking the somehow sweet tasting liquid. After she drank she decided to go back home and test it when no one was home she went and found a gun and shot herself after she fell on the ground and sat up she was stunned. After a few years she noticed her parents were getting suspicious and wondering why she wasn't ageing so she faked her death and shot herself again and this time allowed herself to be buried after the funeral before the diggers returned to cover up her grave she managed to get out of her casket she crawled out of her grave and went to a place where she knew no one would look in case someone else she didn't know about knew about the springs magical properties. She went deep in the words until she found the house that the tuck's called there home she went to the old home cleaned and dusted and replaced a few rotten boards and kept it as nice as it could possibly be. Even though now she was immortal she still wanted to eat every now and then so she only went to the market in disguise and bought a few things. She returned to the house and resumed her waiting. Over the years as the world around her evolved and grew she traveled and saw distant lands she had never even dreamed of. She would often return home and to the spring to get a refreshing drink and she would always go to the water fall where she and Jesse had swum together all those years ago. Two hundred years passed and she was in the kitchen of her little house home from one of her many trips when she heard the noise of a motor cycle coming from outside her little home she stepped out on the porch and saw a young man in a helmet getting off the bike. The mysterious man took off his helmet and Winnie could have almost died for real when she saw the beautiful eyes of her Jesse Tuck. She ran to him and took him in a hard embrace to which he returned full heartedly.

"You did it you drank from the spring. I was afraid I wasn't going to find you but here you are and now we can be together forever."

"Oh Jesse you came back I can't believe it what took you so long?" He opened his mouth to speak but she stopped him before he could say.

"You know what never mind I don't care all that matters is that you're here now and we can be together forever. I love you Jesse Tuck."

"I love you Winnie Foster and I always will"

They kissed passionately for what seemed like hours and slowly made their way to Winnie's bed. Never breaking there embrace. Winnie unzipped Jesse's leather jacket and tossed it onto the floor Jesse undid the buttons of Winnies pink top and slid it off her shoulder's and it landed on the floor. Winnie grabbed at Jesse's pants and make quick work of them. Now in nothing but a t shirt and black briefs Winnie laid on the bed and Whispered softly.

"Take me"

Jesse simply nodded his head and pinned Winnie beneath him. He took of her bra and began licking and sucking at her soft tender Nipples. A gentile breath to each one made them stand erect and hard. While paying each of his lover's nipples special attention he let his hand wonder he found her navel and began tracing it with his index finger which caused the most intoxicating moan to escape from Winnies lips. She thrust her lower body upward making Jesse's hand come into full contact with her body to which he got another prefect moan. He let his hand glide father down to find Winnie already wet and dripping with anticipation for what was to come. Scared to feel someone else touching her most sensitive of spots she closed her legs and said.

"Jesse it's my first time please be careful."

"Don't worry, It's my first time too but don't worry I'll be as gentile as possible."

Winnie took in a shivering breath and spread her legs giving her Jesse full access to her dripping pink bud. Jessie done with Winnie's breasts decided to mark his girl and went to the nape of her neck and started kissing and sucking a spot onto her neck. Jesse's hand left free to explore Winnie's lower half let a finger rim the wet and sensitive lips of her clit. She yelled at this feeling of total pleasure. Jessie looked at his handy work on her neck and there was dark purple mark on Winnie's neck she was now and forever marked as his girl.

"Stop teasing me Jesse slide it in please."

He seized his opportunity and let his finger glide into Winnie's soaking wet vagina after a second of letting her get adjusted to this new feeling he let another finger enter her and then another. After getting her used to the feeling of something inside her Jessie kissed a trail from his mark all the way down to her deliciously swelled bud. She was so sensitive by now that Jesse says he saw her pulsating for him. He sat up to take in the look of his splayed lover beneath him. After placing a soft kiss on Winnie's soft red lips he went back down and inhaled his lady's femoral scent and then Winnie on the verge of climaxing said to Jesse.

"Lick it please I need you."

Jesse complied with his love's request and with a hunger he had never felt before attacked Winnie full force first by sucking on the swollen pink lips of Winnie's clit then he let his tongue enter her deep inside Winnie he had never tasted anything so sweet not even the sweet water on the spring was as sweet as his lover and her essence. After he had his fill of his lover he got off the bed which caused Winnie to sigh. When she opened her eyes to see what was happening she had never seen anything so beautiful her Jesse complexly naked and completely hard for her with an impressive ten and a half inches. He got back onto the bed with his woman and slowly entered her she was still dripping and this made it easy for Jesse to enter without hurting her once completely submerged within his lover he started a slow rocking motion back and for in and out of Winnie making her beg for more. He start moving faster after ten minutes of this Winnie took charge and made Jesse pull out of her once out she made Jesse lay down on the bed his full ten and a half inches standing at full salute Winnie climbed on her lover positioned herself just right and then she impaled herself on her lover then she proceeded to grind him never breaking there contact after a while they switched again and now Jesse now had Winnie Laying facing him with her legs propped up on his shoulders Leaning down and kissing his lover while still fiercely fucking her. After twelve more minutes of fierce action Jessie said.

"Winnie I'm going to cum"

"Do it inside of me I don't want you out of me yet."

"Ok ahhhhhh" Jesse shouted as he reached his end at the exact moment Winnie released as well. Bringing an end to their first ritual of love. Still in total Bliss Jessie removed himself from Winnie and she laid her head on his chest inhaling his masculine scent. While coming down off of their intense high they talked about anything and everything. And in the aftermath of their intense session Winnie asked.

"So where is the rest of the family?"

"In Italy if you want we can go and live with them"

"I would love that I want us to be a family, an unconvential one yes but a family none the less."

Whatever you want we will leave first thing in the morning.

After their talk they went to the spring to get another taste before they left Then to the water fall to swim again and then back to the little house. They made love many more times that night but none had been as special as there first the next morning they left Winnie said goodbye to her little house once and for all and they went off to find the rest of the infamous Tuck clan. Winnie said goodbye to the little house once again and then climbed onto the back of Jesse's bike and they rode off Winnie never looked back. Winnie was with Jessie now and that's how she would stay from now until forever. Jesse's mother and father were glad to welcome Winnie back into their family. Mr and Mrs Tuck had a few more children and they returned to the spring only when one of their children reached a certain age and they gave the choice to drink. Winnie and Tuck had four children two boys and two girl again they returned to the spring only to see if they wanted to drink from the spring when they reached that certain age each decided to drink and after they found who they wanted spend eternity with they returned and let them drink to And Winnie and Jesse and all of the Tuck everlasting ever expanding clan lived happily ever after.

THE END


End file.
